


Платонически

by pilfer_rinse, WTF All Space 2021 (fandom_AllSpace_2020)



Category: Space Force (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Swearing But Not Really Swearing Just Tony, WTF Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilfer_rinse/pseuds/pilfer_rinse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/WTF%20All%20Space%202021
Summary: Марк и Эдриан обсуждают производимое впечатление.
Relationships: General Mark R. Naird/Dr. Adrian Mallory
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF All Space 2021 - Тексты от G до T





	Платонически

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Platonic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637447) by [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka). 



В сообщении просто сказано: «Нам нужно поговорить». Это может означать что угодно, но Эдриан тщетно надеется, что он вот-вот услышит заслуженные извинения. Он не до конца уверен в этом, и это видно по его походке. Он знает, что шагает с напряженной осанкой человека, который собирается забить другого человека до смерти, и это слишком часто является нормой за пределами офиса Марка. Брэд даже не поднимает глаз, когда Эдриан врывается внутрь. Один взгляд на неповоротливого неандертальца, стоящего у дверей Марка, и проход для Эдриана открыт. Хватит этой чепухи с удостоверениями личности. По крайней мере, те немногие солдаты, которые стояли прямо на пути Эдриана, похоже, наконец-то осознали, что его участие не просто такое же, но и бесконечно важнее, чем у вышестоящих военных генералов.  
  
Двери за ним плавно закрываются, и Эдриан идет прямо к краю дивана, который стоит в задней части офиса, аккуратно спрятанный под широкими окнами, выходящими на пыльную долину вокруг базы. Марк сидит посередине дивана, его поза такая же напряженная, как у Эдриана. Возможно, он наконец понял, что Эдриан как обычно совершенно прав, и Марк жаждет загладить свою вину.  
  
Вот только их ссора была связана с базой, так что, если Эдриан хотел положить ей конец, он, скорее всего, сделал бы это «официально», сидя за столом. Эдриан нависает над диваном и скрещивает руки на груди, ожидая, когда с языка Марка сорвется «извини».  
  
  
Марк выжидает несколько оглушительных секунд, потом прищуривается, наклоняет голову и неуверенно спрашивает:  
  
— Ты собираешься сесть или…?  
  
— Зависит от обстоятельств, — тут же наносит встречный удар Эдриан. — Ты собираешься компенсировать научному отделу средства, которые якобы невозможно достать, или весь бюджет ушел на новую форму?  
  
Марк опускает голову, вздыхает, так же раздражающе, как и четыре часа назад, когда они кричали об этом на весь комплекс.  
  
— Эдриан, я уже объяснил: наши ботинки должны быть сделаны в Америке…  
  
— С чем я согласен, учитывая сокращение выбросов углекислого газа и усиление этических обязательств перед местными производителями, вот только ты сказал, что денег не осталось вообще…  
  
— Да, хорошо, я понял, ты расстроен…  
  
— Я расстроен настолько, насколько вообще…  
  
Марк резко вскидывает голову и выпаливает:  
  
— Не мог бы ты просто сесть?  
  
Эдриан выдыхает громче, чем нужно. Он не хочет сидеть с Марком, неважно, сколько хороших моментов они провели прямо на этих подушках, свернувшись калачиком рядом с друг другом, но Марк бросает на него отвратительно трогательный взгляд, который разъедает его решимость. Вопреки здравому смыслу Эдриан садится. Кажется, на какую-то бесконечно малую величину это заставляет Марка расслабиться.  
  
— Нужно поговорить.  
  
— Именно это и было сказано в сообщении.  
  
Марк закатывает глаза на сочащийся сарказм, но не развязывает перепалку. Он подозрительно долго держит рот открытым, затем пытается неопределенно жестикулировать, и после неуклюжих попыток наконец выпаливает:  
  
— Нам нужно поменьше быть такими… геями.  
  
Эдриан моргает. Он поправляет очки, чтобы убедиться, что на самом деле разговаривает с Марком Нэрдом, а не с Хером Тони или с одним из дюжины недоумков, работающих на правительство США. Как можно спокойнее Эдриан объясняет:  
  
— Я не могу просто перестать быть гомосексуалом, Марк…  
  
— Нет, нет, нет, — поспешно оправдывается Марк, широко распахивая глаза, будто только что осознал, насколько невероятно невежественным был. — Нет, я не это имел в виду! Конечно, я полностью уважаю твою личную жизнь…  
  
— Разве? — сухо вставляет Эдриан.  
  
— Но я имею в виду, нет, с… с друг другом. Нам двоим нужно быть не такими… — Снова бесполезное копошение. Марк явно ищет слово получше, чем «гей», и не может найти.  
  
В молодости Эдриан мог бы вспылить, найти ближайший стакан воды и вылить его на Марка, неизбежно разрушив свою карьеру. По крайней мере, работа с военными наградила его бОльшим терпением перед лицом глупости.  
  
Он откидывается на диван, пытаясь расслабиться, и медленно объясняет:  
  
— Учитывая твоё окружение, полагаю, вполне естественно, что твоя мужественность настолько хрупка, что ты почувствовал угрозу из-за того, что двое взрослых мужчин подружились, но…  
  
— Нет, Боже, не я. — Марк морщится, а потом роняет лицо в ладони. Очевидно, этот разговор для него тоже непрост. На данный момент Эдриан не испытывает особого милосердия и жалости. Марк снова поднимает взгляд и резко поворачивается к нему, как будто заставляя себя смотреть Эдриану в глаза. Словно они пара обреченных влюбленных в плохо написанной пьесе. — Это не моя идея. Я очень уважаю нашу дружбу. Я люблю нашу дружбу. Я люблю те… о, Боже, нет, не так… — Это почти смешно. Эдриан мог бы вмешаться и спасти его, но вместо этого даёт Марку пойти ко дну. — Послушай, это не моя вина, всё этот идиот… Хер Тони… он говорит… — Адриану все равно, что говорит Хер Тони. А потом Марк вдруг бормочет: — Людисчитаютнаспапочками.  
  
— Прошу прощения?  
  
Марк смотрит в потолок, глубоко вдыхает и медленнее повторяет:  
  
— Люди считают, что мы вроде как папы этой базы.  
  
— А-а-а, — срывается с губ Эдриана, как будто он понимает, о чём речь, хотя ничего такого нет и в помине.  
  
— Ко мне это вообще не имеет никакого отношения. Очевидно, я дорожу тобой и ценю, что мы так сблизились, но Эрин сказала, что Дункан сказал, что он слышал, как несколько офицеров жаловались на наши предыдущие…  
  
Адриан не может удержаться, чтобы не предложить:  
  
— Любовные ссоры?  
  
Марк бросает на него свирепый взгляд и неуклонно продолжает:  
  
— Наши _споры_. И, очевидно, эти офицеры были обеспокоены тем, что «их папы снова спорят». А это мы с тобой. И, очевидно, Хер Тони подумал, что это хорошая маркетинговая концепция. Он сказал, что база будет казаться более дружелюбной, как будто это какой-то детский сад! Вот только президент…  
  
— …имбецил-гомофоб с самой хрупкой мужественностью на свете?  
  
— В любом случае! — громко продолжает Марк, не то чтобы возражая против этого утверждения. — Дело в том, что нам просто нужно быть более… здравомыслящими. В том, что касается наших отношений. И в том, как они выглядит со стороны.  
  
— Конечно, Марк.  
  
Марк смотрит на него невероятно благодарным взглядом, пока Эдриан не кладет руку ему на колено. В любом другом случае это был бы совершенно нормальный жест. Марк даже один или два раза приобнял Эдриана за плечи, и, возможно, они выпили по бокалу после особенно изнурительного совещания с их невероятно некомпетентными руководителями. Но и сейчас Эдриану не нужно использовать говноедскую ухмылочку, чтобы заявить о своём протесте. Он не ведет себя как пятилетка. Он просто дает понять Марку, когда тот ведёт себя как пятилетка.  
  
Марк прищуривается и осторожно спрашивает:  
  
— Ты сжал моё колено по-дружески или нарочно?  
  
— Совершенно по-дружески. — На самом деле он и не сжимал, но не стал поправлять Марка, просто чтобы посмотреть, как он раздраженно дергает носом. Приторно сладким тоном Эдриан вежливо спрашивает: — Могу я идти?  
  
— Свободен. — Марк коротко кивает, хотя знает, что Эдриан ненавидит, когда с ним обращаются как с солдатом.  
  
— Тогда ладно. — Эдриан поднимается с дивана, поправляет пиджак и быстро наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать Марка в щеку. Уходя, он кричит: — Поговорим позже, дорогой.  
  
_— Эдриан!_  
  
Эдриан не хлопает дверью, но ему и правда приходится сдержать проскользнувшую улыбку, когда Марк выкрикивает его имя, и, возможно, его походка становится легче, чем обычно.


End file.
